Drabble Collection
by StarryEyedDreamer6
Summary: Little muses and ideas I had, but didn't finish, or drabbles I wrote but never posted. Spans from a variety of genres, but mostly angst.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will be a story of my drabbles and unfinished stories that I just want to get out there, for the hope of finishing them off, or having someone else get inspired by them.**

Words should be banished, Tori thinks, looking at her sad group of friends.

Cat, broken down by the bipolar remarks and comments on how she's dumb.

Robbie, who bullied himself with his puppet, Rex, but just wanted to be liked.

Beck, who got a big head when all the girls fawned over him and messed up big time.

Jade, hardened by the facts of life too early, by harsh words and poverty.

Andre, who just lost it one day because no one would listen to his hints.

And Tori herself, hiding under the covers at night, listenin to her parents scream words too harsh to repeat to each other, until finally they left, one physically, and one mentally.

Even Trina had been beaten down. She had just wanted to shine, but everyone criticizing her and demeaning her became too much.

Words were the cause of all this... this.. madness.

Why had they done it? Tori couldn't even remember how, let alone why.

What was the thing that had shoved them over the edge, so hard that they never got the chance to hold on?

Tori blamed the words, Cat blamed her weakness, Robbie blamed the voices, Beck blamed the people, Jade blamed the life, Andre blamed himself, and Trina blamed the stress.

Tori didn't shine anymore, Cat didn't smile, Robbie didn't joke, Beck just didn't. Jade didn't care, Andre let go. And Trina didn't try.

Surprisingly, Trina was the best at hiding it. The guilt, the pain, the terror. The dizziness, the lack of breath, the hurt.

Well, that's what everyone thought. Until one day she left them so completely that they knew they'd never be able to get her back.

And then it was just the 6 of them. _The gang__, people used to call them._ They didn't feel much like a gang anymore.

Surprisingly, Jade cracked second. The tough girl just caved, suddenly not caring enough to think. It was then that the whole group tore apart. If even the tough girl couldn't save herself, who could? This was someone who had spent years perfecting herself and her attitude, just to rip the image to shreds and not even care. Nobody knew why, and everybody was too absorbed in themselves to try and find out.

And then there were 5 injured marionettes, playing a part in a play that wasn't theirs.

Tori still remembers the day, not long afterwards, they took Robbie, kicking and screaming, taking his puppet, _his life_, from him and putting him away. For good. She wasn't there, but it sure feels like she was. She can still hear Rex sometimes, making smart remarks and leering at any girl who passed by. It pains her to know that she knew a puppet better than it's owner. Well, it would if she felt that much anymore.

And then 4 cracked dolls were left, their insides rotting and nobody noticing.

Fourth, there was Andre, whose 'mild' OCD and wackiness transformed into something completely different. _He was just like his grand mother._ His music turned screechy and shrill, and he left too. Where? He whispered it into her ear the day before, burning her eardrum, scarring her heart. She'd never tell, but it haunted her.

And then there were 3 empty figurines, no longer burst at the seams.

Beck just lay in his RV one day, never waking up. She heard how his parents called the cops instead of an ambulance, because their son wouldn't do that. They might not have seen the signs, but they were there.

And then two little puppets lay limp on their strings.

Cat burned out next, done with the world. Her lights flickered out, and her voice quieted at last. Tori couldn't even remember her laugh anymore. The redhead's last act? Dying her hair black.

And then there was one, broken little girl.

Tori sunk down into the water, her eyes closed. She blew out her last breath, a bubbled '_sorry_' out, her lungs burning. Nobody heard Tori Vega die, and it was easier that way.

And then? There were none.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is really short, but I couldn't think of what else to add to it and I wanted to publish it. Thanks SO much for the favorite, follow, and reviews! You guys are the best!**

Why was Cat so mad that no one cared Mona Patterson had died?

She didn't just care because Mona was her favorite actress. Actually, Mona wasn't even her favorite actress. She had just said it because she knew it would break Tori. And, I Married My Mom was a _great_ show.

But she was mad because she would want to be remembered. If Cat would die right now, she would know people would miss her, even if they just missed the ditzy redhead running around , not the real Cat.

She would be remembered, and everyone deserved that. Even, as she would later find out, an old actress, who was in fact, _not _dead.

**And expect another chapter _very_ soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm pretty much going to be updating every day or so until school starts because I want to avoid working on the newest chapter for Remember Me..**

**Summary: 4 times someone asks Jade out and one time she asks someone else. Minor Bade.**

The first time someone asks her, it's at the beginning of P.E. and they're joking around and talking. She's softer then, a little sweeter, more, _normal. _She's still mean, and fairly rude, especially to pretty pretty girls and rude douchebags. They're talking about the totally mean Science teacher and then there's a silence.

"Will you go out with me?" He asks quickly, as if the words burn his throat. They're only in 5th grade and are totally out of their depths, but she considers saying yes. _maybe the other girls would accept her if she told them! _She thinks, fondly, since she's an outcast even back them, and even she wants to fit in sometimes. She opens her mouth_ to say yes _when he stammers out, "Someone dared me, of course. Like I would ask you out!"

Her eyes harden, and she bites out a remark. "Like I would even say yes anyway,", and the next day he's dating a girl named Meredith. She tries to act normal, like that didn't bother her that he just said that he'd never date someone like her, but she lets herself drift further and further away from Ryder in the big ocean of life, and by 6th grade they become acquaintances at best.

Because even Jade West isn't invincible.

The second time, she's in 7th grade and being stalked. When she tells people, they laugh, thinking she's joking, because who has a stalker when they're 12? But it's true, she sees _him _creeping around her all the time, and she's pretty sure he's placed a hearing bug in her locker and at least one of her books. She just hopes he doesn't put one in her book bag, and prays he never hears the yelling coming from her home in the middle of the night.

Sinjin finally works up the nerve to ask her out, probably due to some misguided encouragement from his sister, and seeing his hopeful face, she almost says maybe. Not that she'd ever date him, but giving him hope was supposed to be good, right? , she thinks as she watches him lick his lips in anticipation.

But then she remembers he's a creepy stalker and flat out says "No," in the coldest voice she can muster. He whimpers at her cold tone, but, before she can stalk away, and art she's almost mastered by then, he leans over and presses his slimy lips to hers before running away happily.

Jade West despises Sinjin Van Cleef because he stole her first kiss.

The next time someone gets up the nerve to ask scary Jade out, it's a lot like her first time. It's her, Andre and Beck, messing around with their voices for their music project. She catches Beck staring at her after she does her 'famous' man voice, though,

"What?" She asks, a little self-consciously, running her hand through her hair.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurts out, and Jade flashes back to Ryder. She laughs a little, in disbelief, because sure she has a crush on him, but he's never shown any signs of liking her. She's sure that it's probably just one big joke, so she says no. He doesn't respond, and his face doesn't change in the slightest, and they go back to what they were doing before. It'd be weird if they dated anyway… right?

Even Jade West gets insecure and a little neurotic sometimes.

(She kind of wishes he'd ask again, but he never does.)

8th grade comes and goes, and Jade is still single. She wishes she could say she's better off that way, but she doesn't really feel like it. She and Beck still hang out though, during the summer, and one day she's mesmerized by his brownbrown eyes. "Wanna go out?" She blurts out in the middle of their conversation about him getting his own RV, then flushes. After a minute of stunned silence, she panics. "I…I have to go….out.. so bye." Jade leaves hurriedly, running down the street to her house, hoping against hope that he didn't hear her. She was so_ stupid!_

"Bye?" Beck questions, then shakes his head. Girls were so weird.

The next day, he walks up to her house unannounced, holding a wilted flower from his garden, and when Jade answers the door, simply says, "Yes."

And then Beck Oliver becomes Jade West's second kiss.

**Urrgh I hate the ending. I just wanted to somehow... i don't know... close it out.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you guys seemed to really like the first chapter (yes, you Guest. ;) ) I dug this one out and I'm not that much of a fan of it, but think of it as kind of an extension from the first one, how Jade thought of herself, and the world. **

No one sees me, rather, no one wants to see me. I am the black sheep in a field of whites, the different one. People think I'm a goth, or a rebel, or _something,_ some stereotypical idea of me that I'm not. I get angry, because sometimes it hurts. The feeling of being alone is the thing that kills you.

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but they don't kill me. Words may break my heart but they don't kill me. The feeling of being alone is the thing that kills you.

Act fiercely, time's almost up. Sing soulfully, the audience has moved on. Smirk nastily, they expect it. Talk softly, people won't listen anyway. Smile rarely, no one sees it. Cut deeply, people need it. Yell loudly, no one hears it either way. Close your eyes permanently, NO ONE cares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she finally cracks, no one expects it. But then again, no one sees it anyway. It has been so long in coming, what does it matter when it happens, before or after the rumors, the glares, the sighs. She's been falling down that spiraling staircase for a while. She forgot about the stars, all the way up there in Sane-land. Jade West was falling, struggling aimlessly in the pitch dark, until she finally hit the ground. Hard. Too bad no one held out a helping hand, they didn't even give her a light. They thought it wouldn't matter, that going crazy would be the end of Jade. They, those people, didn't expect her to come back, even less sane, even more angry. She had buried the anger for a while, covering it with depression in a plea for help that she didn't even realize she gave. They teachers said they would help, especially Lane. But no, little Laney didn't care about the girl who was going to go downstairs anyway, in that hopeless place they called hell. No one did. Burn they said, sizzle, they laughed, die, they cried. Sure, once or twice someone had second thoughts, but they were dumped over the cliff to nowhere after she smiled after one of her _fits, _when she giggled for no reason. No wonder everyone abandoned her, they thought. Even herself. She brought her watch down with her, the ticking time bomb that exploded and exploded until she finally imploded. She had brought down that one pink headband she had, dyed black and burnt, but still there on her head _every single day._ Yet no one tried, not any of her so-called friends, family, teachers, etc, to take them away from her, give her some medicine. They didn't even try to shoot her to spare the pain. But it was okay. She probably couldn't feel it much anyway.

Just like everything else.

**Yes, I got confused by the headband thing a little too, rereading it. Just go with it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just remembered that I will be going to the Bronx Zoo tomorrow and may not be able to update, so here's a poem! Thanks for the reviews!**

**And in response to Guest since I can't PM you: I'm really sorry you got offended. I was kidding, which is why I added that wink in. But I'm glad you told me so, because I'm not that good at joking around on the internet cause.. things like this happen. And I wasn't sure what to post anyway, and I was in a hurry, so I just posted that, even though I know it wasn't my best work. And I'm glad to know that you're liking my drabbles! It always gives me a good feeling to know that.**

Confident Trina,

friend of Caterina,

Tori's big sister,

How can you miss her?

Boys don't like Trina,

she's just a dreamer,

Imagining all the time,

Just pretending to be fine.

No one sees how hard she tries,

she's just annoying in their eyes.

She cares, can't you see?

Trina's just trying to be,

Amazing and talented and full of fun,

she is never the one who won.

Because Trina is a big joke,

all she needs is another poke,

And she'll go off of the deep end.

When that happens, what then?

**Haha my an's are longer than the actual drabbles.. But I will try to post a poem like this of every character, so expect a bit faster updates because they're shorter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bronx Zoo was awesome! And here's the next short poem, next one will be up tomorrow!**

Angry Jade,

cuts with a blade.

The scars betray her,

but Jade knows she's safe.

She lies so easy,

never gets queasy.

Her friends too trusting,

the blade never rusting.

Jade has a secret,

do you want to see it?


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this one kinda goes along with my first chapter too, but I wrote this a LOT more recently without even considering that oneshot, so the timeline doesn't quite fit.**

**Hope you like it!**

Each member of the gang was in charge of something.

Jade was in charge of the thoughtfulness.

Sometimes she was all snark, but usually she let enough thoughtful comments slip that she left the group thinking.

_Don't spend all of your money on the safe, Andre. _

_Vega, you just think you're thinking. All you're really doing is rearranging your prejudices._

_Cat, a little bit of inaccuracy sometimes just saves a whole lot of explaining._

Problem was, they thought so much after she talked, they didn't notice her slipping away. But then they did, and it was too late.

Beck was in charge of the trust.

They knew they could depend on Beck for anything. He followed through with his promises. He was the one who kept everyone open. There was so much hurt sometimes, it took him a while to bring back the trust.

He never did with Jade. The mistrust and fear built up every time he saw her. When he saw **_anyone_**.

He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, he didn't even know what he was saying.

One day he heard a voice.

_Don't make promises you can't keep, Beck._

Andre was in charge of the honesty.

Andre was always honest. He confessed when he cheated on a test (**_it was ONE time!_**), he admitted that he was wrong (**_too many people were too proud of being stubborn_**), and he had firm beliefs (**_my grandma made me promise that I would always be a good person_**).

But then he started lying. " Hey, Tori, could you lend me some money? I need some for lunch." He was really going to buy some weed. But no one would have given it to him if he'd asked, right? He had learned from his mistakes. And he had jumped into the wrong crowd while doing it.

No one saw truthful Andre again after that.

One day he passed Jade in the hall.

_Life is a one-way street, Andre. Once you go far enough, you can never turn back around._

Tori was in charge of the hope.

She was a fixer. Always making things right. She could find her way out of so many situations, it gave everyone else hope that they could have a happy ending with their messed up lives.

After the group started falling apart, she tried **_soso_**hard to let everyone have hope again. But even she didn't have any hope left. She turned to making herself perfect, starting with her body.

She **_ateateate_**and then she **_purgedpurgedpurged_**. No one noticed how skinny she was getting, her getting so weak she didn't go to school half the time.

_Even when everyone else is weak,, be strong, Tori. _

But if Tori never got a happy ending, why should anyone else?

Robbie was in charge of the kindness.

Robbie was never mean. Well, Rex was. Everyone knew Rex was the way Robbie channeled his inner frustrations out. And they ignored how wrong, how **_sad_**, it was, because Robbie knew more of the world than most others.

Robbie **_cared _**about people, and he did everything he could to make people's lives easier.

But no one thought about him, how things **_affected _**him.

He had stopped trusting after Beck had stopped trusting himself.

He cried when Andre gave in to the **_badbadbad _**things in the world.

He never hugged Tori anymore, it hurt to even look at her without seeing the skeleton she was.

When he threw Rex into the garbage one day, no one cared.

Even he didn't care. He was alone.

_Robbie, the only thing harder than being sane is staying sane._

He knew all about that.

And, of course, Cat was in charge of the smiles.

Cat, with her sweetsweet smile and her big brown eyes. The one who told crazy stories about her brother, the one who could always squeeze a smile out of someone. She was the one who knew just what to do when one of them was about to cry. And, surprise surprise, she's the one who held the group together.

_Don't waste your smiles, Cat. One day, you might just run out._ And those words were what she would think of, just for a second, before falling with all the rest.

**I haven't updated in FOREVER because my computer turned to shit in like a week and it's really slow and horrible and I got a new Mac! But... for now I've lost all of my documents except for 2 for this story (including this one)... so there might not be more than one more update for the next month or so when my dad gets to moving the documents.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
